Goku's Past
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: Goku has never had much time to think about what it was like before he was sent to Earth. What with saving the world. What if he gets the chance to know his mother?
1. Chapter 1

summary- where did Goku really come from? what was it before he came to earth?

-  
A figure was standing against cliffs overlooking the green plains of Earth, where the Saiyan-born chose to train and push his skills beyond his limits. His name was Goku But lately the charcoal haired male had wondered more of his heritage, What was the place he came from like?, How was life there? he had heard many things from Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, but still, he was only a child himself at the time.  
What was his mother like? Did he even have one? he never had a stable mother figure. He shot up. Those questions in particular daunted him. Why would a mother allow her own child to be sent away?  
Chi-Chi would never give up the boys. Would she even care about her new family? If she is still alive?

-  
KAME HOUSE

The gang was having a reunion, after all it had been 3 years, since buu. To be honest sice everything such as Frieza and cell had happened and all in between, no one ever got time to themselves, for jobs, family etc. It had been a good few years of that but even then it wasn't the same wothout defending the earth.

The Son faminly had already arrived, Chi-Chi talking to Bulma and Eighteen, Gohan catching up with Picollo and Goten pinching food with Trunks. Goku finally arrived but the fact that he was quieter than usual didn't go unnoticed. He wasn't even eating as much.

"jeez, Goku, cheer up bud. we're all back again! it's a happy time!", Krillin said with a huge grin plastered on hiis face holding Goku in a playful headlock. "Sorry guys, i've just been thinking alot lately, mainly about what happened when i was sent here and what my Saiyan family was like..... what my mother was like", Goku explained with slight sorrow in his voice as he looked to the floor.

They were stunned. They all knew of Goku's being on Earth but neither of them had thought about before hand. Just that he was sent to destroy the Earth.

"Well, i suppose we could let him know, as a thankyou, y'know?" Supreme Kai asked King Kai, "ARE YOU CRAZY? TIME TRAVEL? ITS AGAINST THE RULES!" he screeched, " not time travel, just visions", he explained hopeing King Kai would calm down a bit ,"its not possible!!", he stated. "nonsence!!! did you whipper-snappers learn nothing!", shouted Elder Kai, stopping the two fighting "huh?", both replied.  
Old tradioion, elders like me can perform it, it is forbidden but we can bend the rules, Goku has done alot for us.

-------

HI! MY FIRST DBZ FIC! REVIEW PWEEESE!!!! 


	2. Vitai

Days had passed and The Kai's were performing a ritual for the visions of Goku's past, to see his mother. It had taken a while but it was dawning Goku's birthday on Earth which was basically the day he was found by his Grandpa Gohan and they all decided that this would be a surprise for his birthday.

Everyone knew about this and were getting prepared for the event, it had taken alot of talking inot for Chi-Chi to give in but she reluctantly agreed with Bulma pursuading her that everyone deserves to know where they came from and their family that. They had to avoid telling the kids as they would easily let it slip, especially Goten.

The decorations were all set and all the gang sorted out hiding spots (aprt from Vegeta and Piccolo) who just flew in the air.  
Goku entered the room and all jumped out yelling "SURPRISE" earing a huge smile from Goku who scanned the room all flustered.  
"aww, you guys! all for me? you shouldn't have!", he gushed.

Everyone had sat and ate and now the last of the presents were being opened. The Kai's had given theirs last as it was the one thing Goku most wanted and didn't expect. The Saiyan fighter opened the package which revealed a small yellow ring (like the fusion rings)  
to which made him confused.

"uhhh, thanks guys but i'm not a girl....", he said a little bit nervous, "not that it's not nice it's a great gift and all...", Goku was silenced by the Elder Kai.  
"That ring can show you the past Goku, you said you wanted to see what it was like before Earth. We pulled alot of risky moves to get this for you Goku! It's forbidden but since you've done alot for everyone we pulled a few strings with the right people, use it wisely!".

Everyone was gushing over the present and Goku was almost brought to tears. He would see his mother, his real mother.  
The ring was activated and slipped onto Goku's finger and the world around them warped to then reveal Planet Vegeta, then a Saiyan training camp.

"wooow", Goten was starstruck, "we're really in the past! we're gonna meet grandma aren't we dad?!", he asked excitedly clinging to his arm. "yes... we are, all we gotta do is find her son", he told him with a huge smile to which Goten grabbed trunks.  
"We're gunna find her first!!!!", the two hyper boys yelled.

The Saiyain camp was filled with strong warriors training but one stood out, she was the only female Saiyain in the camp. She was no older that 18 and had long blank locks to the end of her spin, she had soft features and an hourglass figure. "VITAI!", the general yelled, "you will fight 50 opponents!, now!". The female made her way to the battle grounds, she moved with ease in the ring knocking out all that opposed.

The team were stunned, with that amount of power she should be a Super Saiyain! was the thought that ran in all of there minds.  
Even still, how could they be sure it was Goku's mother?

"DINNER!!!", someone shouted through the speakers, Vitai moved past all of them with incredable speed the Z Warriors had a job to keep up and when the reached the room they saw Vitai with plates full of food, stuffing her face.  
Chi-Chi spoke first, "If thats not Goku's mom who is? he had to get his hunger from somewhere!", to which everyone laughed.

------

R&R!!!! 


	3. Past

The ZWarriors moved on from the camp, How could they be sure this was Goku's mother? They had spent some time watching her closely as she battled it out with men of all statures and not many women were aloud in such elite ranks- as Vegeta explained. Most saiyan women of here style were often sought as for wives and to start families, her long coal-black hair and dark eyes along with her small framed face gave her beauty and her slender figure would be desirable to any man, so why was she here?

They moved through the dark lands of Planet Vegeta , past what seemed to be like buildings, obviously Planet Vegeta had seen better days, especially days without Freiza and his men.

Luckily because these were just visions they were able to get into the castle without any trouble. All records of births, elites, soldiers, workers and many other classes of saiyans were kept in the east wings of the palace. Goten and Trunks ran along ahead eager to explore this new place of which their heritage originated followed by the worried calls from Bulma and Chi-Chi. "But mooooooooom, this place is so cool!!! can't i explore? pleaaaaaase? I wont cause trouble, promise!!!!", Goten looked up to Chi-Chi with puppy dog eyes with Trunks next to him mimicking his antics. The two women looked each other sceptically in thought before being interrupted by Vegeta himself, "Let them go, i have no problem with them wanting to know their heritage after all, we are a superior fighting race!" He said with a smirk on his face as the boys ran off into the labyrinth of halls within the castle.

"Vegeta, they can't just go off on their own", Bulma said with a scowl as she turned to her husband, hands on her hips with Chi-Chi next to her. Goku moved in front of the angry females to reason "It's not as if the kids would get lost, they can sense our power levels, after all we are the strongest saiyans and these are just visions, nothing can happen to them" he smiled scrtching his head slightly realising they weren't exactly convinced. Ch-Chi's frowned turned to a rather disturbing smile "Okay Goku, as long as Krillen goes with them", she turned to the shorter man as he trembled in fear. He didn't have his wife here to defend him, then again, she would probably let them do it. He gave in reluctantly out of fear as Goku, Gohan, Piccollo, Vegeta, Chi-Chi and Bulma stifled their laughter.

Making their way into the record rooms Gohan then realised, "How do we know Dad's even born in this time yet? There would be no records of it" asking Vegeta as he went about his business. The prince scowled at him, slightly rolling his eyes as if the boy was thick headed. "The time we're in now is during the time in which Frieza had an alliance with my father telling from the amount of his cronies hanging around. Kakarott may not be born at this moment but if you remember he has an older brother", the statement stopped them as the sudden realisation hit them "RADITZ!",they exclaimed together.  
"Vegeta. If that was my mom, wouldn't she have had Raditz with her instead of fighting?", Goku asked while looking through documents."Raditz was moved to the palace to serve me, it was seen as an honour. Ahh...here it is, looks like she is your mother. Her names Vitai, judging by the way she ate there was really no point checking", the rest of them chuckled slightly.

-  
With Vitai.

Vitai was in her assigned room given to certain warriors. Her training had intensified over the past few months as her group were in the lower ranks but took on the most dangerous jobs coming back barely alive each time. Bardock, her husband and father to her son Raditz, was the leader. She had been favoured by elites, being offered higher ranks but she couldn't bring herself to leave her group.  
She brushed her hair as two hand wrapped around her waist.  
"Bardock", she giggled as he kissed around her neck, drawing her to the bed,

----


	4. Chapter 4

Vitai was in her room and had changed into a dark royal blue dress and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Her hair stuck out to the sides alot but it made her seem more attractive and it complimented the delicate features in her face (think Goku's SSJ4 hair but more feminine and longer) it was hard to tell that this woman was a Saiyan Elite or even a fighter for that matter. She was thinking about many things, such as her husband Bardock and her son. Raditz when the there was a knock at the door.

"The King would like to see you now", was all the messenger said before he left leaving her to finish what she was doing and head for the Grand Hall. She entered the hall to be greeted by his highness, King Vegeta as well as the Prince and her only son. The Queen stood by smiling softly as she approached Vitai clasping her in a hug "Sorry V, I needed Vegeta to call you here, I wanted someone to talk to, It's been a while since we've had a chat and I thought you would like to see Raditz". The Queen wore a wine red dress with matching jewelery and a royal broach. She had short black hair and her body had a small frame, she was delicate, not really a strong fighter but fit to be Queen.  
They moved towards the castle yards filled with lush green gardens, a sight not many Saiyans had seen, only those before Frieza had shown. The Z Warriors had been following them, lead by Vegeta himself. Bulma was currently cooing over how adorable Vegeta had been as a child as they watched his mirror image spar with a younger looking Raditz who didn't have long hair surprisingly from what they all thought. "Wow....That's my mom? she's not in battle armour anymore she looks completely different! Hey...Vegeta. If that's the Queen isn't she your mom?" Goku asked innocently as he looked over at the prince, looking around at this memory. He looked to his rival with a scowl and a nasty look, "Of course it is you imbecile!" Goku just smiled and looked back at the vision.

Goten and Trunks turned up a few minutes afterwards with a very exhausted Krillin behind them. Picollo had been watching the vision intently, intrigued by Goku's past with Gohan beside him looking just as interested. With a flash of light Elder Kai appeared out of curiosity to see how everyone was doing with there little visit to the past "Soooo? happy now?" he asked Goku who hadn't seemed to realised that Elder Kai had appeared, after all he was fixated on finding out as much as he could.

-  
"So what did you want to talk about Alyra?", she asked her Queen as she layed out the blanket and food they had brought along, it had been a while since the women had done something like this which had bee disappointing since they had been best friends since they were children "Vegeta want another son! I'm thrilled... I always wanted children and now Vegeta is growing up he wants his Independence" she squealed with delight holding Vitai's hands in hers "Of course he spends alot of time away so it will be hard trying" she stated to her friend who smiled, "I know how you feel, It's hard being away from Bardock but he loves to fight and he wants to get stronger not just because it's in his blood but because I would have given up my title for him and he thinks I could have done better" Vitai had a lazy smile of happiness on her face remembering the time she had got with him and the struggles they went through to be together.

Goku had moved further to listen _'she must have been really in love with my dad, if her pride is anything like Vegeta's'_ he thought to himself.

After the women had their chat Vitai said her goodbye's to the prince and her son. The Z warriors followed the Saiyan woman to her quarters where she changed and began intense training to which she had to cut short with a jolt to her side leaving her in pain. Goku, Gohan and Goten rushed to her side but it was no use after all, it was a vision of the past. All they could do is watch her lay in a crouched position until the metal doors opened to reveal Bardock. The Z Warriors watched in awe at how much Goku resembled his father as their eyes wondered after the tall man who rushed to his mates side gently caressing her head against his bare chest, It was obvious he just came back from a mission and hadn't changed clothes yet as they were tattered. He picked her up carefully and rushed past his team mates who entered just afterwards.

-  
Goku had tears in his eyes pricking at him but he wouldn't let them fall as his family conforted him. Picollo, Vegeta, Krillin and Bulma watched the woman's hair float freely in the rejuvenation tank, she looked beautiful. A commander entered the Medical Unit, "Frieza has requested your warriors on planet Xegra" Bardock looked at his mate with his palm on the tank before leaving her in the Care of the doctors'. She awoke a few minutes afterwards and the water was drained she stepped out in her underwear and her hair covered her breasts so they couldn't be seen she moved to the side to get changed, after all she was practically naked. The doctors watched her waiting for the moment to tell her what had happened.

"Vitai....you're having another child".


End file.
